


Contacts

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: HeadCannonStukeVerse [2]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Contacts, M/M, oh look becky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke gets Contacts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> I dont exactly about glasses to contacts but my friends had some and she just took them out and in quite often. Yeah so there’s a sexual scene in here – it’s my first one so yeah hopefully it’s good :) also I feel Steven would be the needy one because you know..

Luke POV.  
I took my glasses off; and put them on the side of the sink, the contacts were right next to them. i slowly pulled my eyes open and slowly put the contact in. I saw in the reflection, I had one more to do and quickly put it in.

They looked great! I looked different; I liked them.

I walked straight into college; I saw Ste.

“Hey.” I said.

“Hi, your eyes look great.” He said.

“Awww thanks I wasn’t too sure.” I said.

“Honestly they look great.” He said, “Amazing even.”

“Thanks.” I said.

He looked at my lips, what was he thinking?

“In fact, you could even keep them in a while longer.” He said.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

He looked at me.

I smiled at him.

He looked at my lips again.

“So they are really nice?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said, pulling my arm.

“Come on.” He said pulling my arm again.

“Sure.” I said.

He pulled me into the toilets.

He kissed me hard on the lips.

He pulled my shirt.

“You look great!” he said; kissing me.

“Thanks.” I said, talking through the kisses.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He said, kissing my neck.

“So are you.” I said.

He looked at me.

“So can I blow you?” he asked.

“Yeah go for it.” I said.

He knelt down and slowly pulled my zipper with his teeth.

He hadn’t even started yet, and I was already so excited.

He finished pulling the zipper down, I pulled into his hair.

“Big guy.” He said, “Chill out yeah; I like all of my hair.”

“Sorry it’s just....” I started to say.

“Your first time with a guy?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I said.

“I promise it’ll be good.” He said, he pulled me in closer, “Shall we make a run to mine after?”

I nodded my head, I couldn’t talk.

He wrapped his mouth around me, I groaned into his touch.

I could see his smiled at me.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

I quickly nodded my head.

He continued going faster.

“I can’t... I’m going.” I said, pulling on his hair he kept his mouth there and swallowed.

He looked gorgeous. 

‘Like a porn star’ I thought

I couldn’t wait to get him home and see if he was actually this needy as I was going to fuck him everywhere in the house. 

I smiled at him.

“You were amazing.” I said.

“So you wanna come back to mine and...” he moved closer towards me, “fuck me?”

I loved the sound of his voice. 

“Yeah, fucking everywhere.” I said, pulling his legs around me.

He smiled at me, and started attacking my neck.

“Come on.” I said, “Let’s go fuck.”

He smiled at me.

It never occurred to anyone that Luke kept the contacts in for a few extra weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
